Closer Together
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: James and Lily are happily dating, but that makes Sirius unhappy as he misses his partner in crime. They find one thing to bring them closer together though. JamesLilySirius. Smut. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **James and Lily are happily dating, but that makes Sirius unhappy as he misses his partner in crime. They find one thing to bring them closer together though. JamesLilySirius. Smut. Oneshot.

**Warnings: **Ménage à trois, language, explicit content, slash and so on.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this little piece to Operamuse because, well she's just awesome. You should check out her work.

**Closer Together**

Sirius Black burst into the Gryffindor common room with his usual air of bravado surrounding him.

"Prongs," he called out, not caring who he disturbed "are we on for tonight? A little prank on the Slytherins, some firewhiskey and we'll see what happens." he waggled his eyebrows playfully, and had already taken James' answer for granted.

Looking around the room awkwardly James Potter ran a hand through his raven hair, thus messing it up, and lowered his voice "Actually, Padfoot, I have plans with Lily, we're going out. I was actually thinking I should ask you to borrow the map. You have it right?"

Within seconds, Sirius' expression turned blank. He looked at his shoes for a while. Blue Converse, high-tops. "Sure, I'll go get it for you."

"It doesn't have to be right now, if it's trouble for you." James hurried to say, and then silently wondered when he and Sirius had gotten to the point where they were actually courteous to each other. He knew Sirius never understood what it was James had seen in Lily all of those years it took him to win her over, but he didn't think he actually disliked her this much.

Just then, the red haired beauty also known as Lily Evans entered the common room, from the seventh year girls' dorm. Her emerald eyes brightened at the sight of James and she walked towards him.

James' hazel eyes darted between his girlfriend and best friend nervously. Sirius stood nonchalantly leaning against the back of couch, a standard crooked smile on his face.

"Hi guys." Lily greeted them with a cheerful voice "James, what time are we leaving tonight?" her hand rested lightly on James' arm. He told Lily the time while shooting Sirius and apologetic look. The beautiful, black haired boy didn't even acknowledge Lily's presence and she pretended not to notice.

"Sounds great." Lily said "Ready for lunch?" she asked in general, but only James nodded "Yeah, go ahead and I'll be right down."

Lily politely told Sirius goodbye, before heading towards the portrait leading out of the common room.

Waiting for her to have left James let out a sigh of exasperation "Padfoot come on man, do you have to act like that around her?"

With a shrug, Sirius flippantly asked, "Act like what? I'm just me. Maybe you just forgot what it's like to hang out with me."

Groaning James said, "Look, I know we haven't been pulling as many pranks and stuff lately, but I have a girlfriend now, I have to make time for her." His eyes pleaded Sirius' grey ones to understand.

They rolled. "I get that James, but you should be making time for other things, and other _people _as well!"

"I do!"

"Oh yeah?" Sirius challenged, standing up straight, towering slightly over James "You should probably go so you're not late for your lunch with Lily, after all you're taking her out for dinner tonight and I do believe you mentioned that you guys are studying over the afternoon."

He was so high-and-mighty about it James exploded "Sirius, you're not an only child, why haven't you learned to share?"

Starting to head out as well Sirius said with an eerie, calm anger, "Well you're not an only child either. Your parents took me in when I needed them to, and you have always felt like a brother to me. Blood is thicker than water and apparently, love is thicker than brotherhood."

James had a chance to see the obvious hurt in Sirius' eyes, and ultimately fear that another family would abandon him, but he didn't know what to say before Sirius had left.

Sinking into the nearest available chair James hid his face in his hands and let out a long, exasperated groan. The few students that weren't at lunch or out enjoying the nice weather stared worriedly at the usually lively boy, before looking startled as he suddenly jumped up with great determination and left the common room in a rush.

0o0

James caught up with Sirius pretty quickly and grabbed his upper arm "You're coming out with me and Lily tonight."

"But,"

"No. You're going." James said and headed for the Great Hall to inform Lily.

0o0

Lily thought long and hard over what to wear. She felt the dress she had first picked out was too formal to wear to a dinner with James _and _Sirius. She still didn't understand why he had to come along; it was obvious he didn't care much for her. At all actually.

She arrived ten minutes too late, like a proper lady, in a floral patterned jumpsuit with her denim jacket over and a brown leather belt around the waist showing off her tiny frame. The belt matched her sandals. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail that bounced when she walked.

James' eyes still shone as he watched her walk over to him and Sirius waiting. Gods how he loved her. Sirius pointedly stared at his shoes again.

"Hi guys." Lily greeted like earlier in the common room. James kissed her cheek and Sirius nodded briefly.

There was an awkward pause until James folded out the map "Well, let's get going."

In Hogsmeade, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. Lily was furiously insisting they found some other place in case some of the professors were there. However, as Sirius and James both insisted Madam Rosmerta would help them it was the most Sirius had spoken so far and she reluctantly agreed.

Once inside they sat at a table in the back and raised their glasses for a toast, Sirius and James had firewhiskey, Lily had butterbeer "To a nice night of getting to know each other." James formally said, and each of their jaws hurt as they nodded and smiled at each other.

0o0

An hour later, they were all three picking at the leftovers from their food, and wondering what to do now they didn't have anything to put in their mouths and therefore no excuse not to keep a conversation going.

Sirius had tried, he really had, James admitted to himself, the problem was every time he ended up saying something that put Lily off or she revealed her view on something which then Sirius didn't agree on. And then the silence was there.

"Dessert?" James asked and though they were full, both Sirius and Lily nodded enthusiastically and drank some more.

0o0

Another hour later, they had had dessert and several last drinks. Sirius was lazily flirting with a girl and Lily rested tiredly against James. She wasn't used to drinking, but was pretty sure she had in fact gotten drunk. Very drunk.

They all were as it happened.

James stood up on shaky legs "One more or time to go?" he asked out in the room, unable to focus properly.

Sirius voted for one more while Lily asked to go back. She was fairly certain she couldn't handle one more drop of anything alcoholic. Sirius waved them off and returned his attention to the girl he had been talking to for a while.

Slipping an arm around her waist James guided Lily out of the pub and back towards the castle. Her head rested on his shoulder again "Apparararate?" she mumbled and James chuckled "Too drunk love. But don't worry; the cold air will do you good."

Once they made it inside the common room it was so late that it had been completely deserted, even the fire was gradually dying out. James' arm was still wrapped around Lily and she began to press feather light kisses against his stubbly neck.

"Lily, we're in the common room and you're drunk." James informed her with an amused voice, not really wanting her to stop, but realizing this was something she would regret tomorrow when the hangover hit her.

Right now however she stubbornly pulled him down with her onto a comfortable couch "Don't care." she muttered before kissing him again, this time using her tongue on his heated skin.

James felt himself getting hard and gently grabbed her hair as he made himself at ease "Screw it." he whispered and tugged her head back to claim her mouth in a burning kiss. He quickly got her belt undone and threw it into the darkness of the room.

When he lifted one of her legs up to untie one of her sandals James began to wonder if he had some strange fetish, because he found himself adoring her tiny ballerina feet. He got the first one off and threw it in the direction of the belt, but when he threw the other one, a piercing "Ow!" was heard.

Sirius rubbed his head and glanced in the direction the shoe had come from. He was shocked to find James on top of Lily in a very compromising position on the couch.

"How did you get back here so fast?" James asked as if that was the most important thing right now.

"Please Prongs, you know I appararate better when I'm drunk." Sirius casually answered, not moving anywhere and still looking at the pair. Lily's hair was loosened and tousled and she wore an expression of such wanton that put her in a whole new light to Sirius.

James was at a loss of what to do. He felt awkward asking Sirius to leave, and he definitely didn't want to tell Lily to leave, her legs were wrapped around his waist right now. She unwrapped them though and got up from the couch.

She swayed a little, but her eyes were steady set on Sirius as she walked over to him and jabbed his chest with her finger "I am sick and tired of you, you know!" she informed him, before her delicate hand rested on his neck and pushed his head forward so she could catch his mouth in a searing kiss.

"Lily!" James protested half-heartedly, the sight was oddly arousing. Sirius looked at Lily with wide eyes.

"Why did you …" he trailed off, as Lily got a hold of his hand and tugged him with her in direction of the couch.

Sirius looked at James in bewilderment who in return shrugged his shoulders in silent communication. Lily sat on James' lap and he soon forgot about anything else. Lily however, patted the space on the couch next to them and motioned for Sirius to sit down.

He did out of curiosity as to what Lily was playing at. She was usually so straight edge.

James couldn't stop his fingers from unzipping Lily's jumpsuit while she talked "To a nice night of getting to know each other." She echoed James' words from earlier and began to tug Sirius' tee over his head.

Wriggling out of her clothes Lily only had her panties on now, her petite breasts covered in Goosebumps at their sudden exposure and her nipples hardening when Sirius latched his mouth to them while James undressed. He sat behind Lily and when Sirius began to pull his shoes and trousers of, James' hands snuck around Lily to let his fingers take up where Sirius left off.

Lily moaned out loud, but the sound was drowned when Sirius moved in for another kiss. For someone who had made Head Girl she sure knew how to use her tongue! James' fingers were still teasing Lily's rock hard nipples as he lathered her neck with wet kisses. A damp spot soon appeared on the front of Lily's panties.

James and Lily had already had sex plenty of times, but never in her life had she done something like this before. It only added to her excitement and she tugged brutally at Sirius' long locks.

He tore his mouth free from hers though "Prongs I think your girl is getting desperate."

"I can tell Padfoot." James had a hand down Lily's panties now, simply stroking her sex gently, smearing it in her juices.

Sirius figured he would have to leave now, but then Lily's legs wrapped around his waist the way they had been around James' earlier. "Don't go." She begged him, suddenly the need for his approval that she had repressed since she started going out with James took over her actions completely.

Digging her feet into his back she pushed Sirius closer, so close in fact that when James' hand would occasionally rub Lily's clit the feeling of his hand caused Sirius' erection to twitch.

When Sirius untangled himself from Lily's legs she thought she had lost and pouted like a child, but only until Sirius promised her he wasn't leaving. Then he began tugging her purple panties off of her and Lily's head fell back against James' naked chest.

He smiled down at her, while one hand was still caressing her sex and the other tickled her throat lightly. She moaned from the sensations and in the empty common room it sounded even louder. James loved that sound and quickly used his nails to nip at Lily's clit.

"Ohh!" this time her moan was followed by a sudden thrash. Sirius pushed James' hand out of the way "Prongs, don't you know to go slow?" he scolded, playful even at a moment like this, before he bent forward and began teasing Lily's nether lips with his tongue, long and lazy strokes.

Lily bit her lip to keep more moans and groans back, but one or a few escaped.

James thought of forcing them out of her, but first he just watched the two of them. He should've been jealous. He should've stopped it when this, whatever it was, was only in the early stages. Hell he shouldn't even had let it get to the early stages, but there was just something extraordinarily arousing about watching the two people you love the most enjoy each other like that.

Delicate hands were gripping his thighs now, Lily's nails digging almost deep enough to draw blood while Sirius kept bringing her to the brink of oblivion and then pulling her back.

"Shit Sirius, stop teasing!" Lily demanded and for the first time during their play she blushed, she hardly ever used crude words and never during sex. Sirius always brought out the worst in her.

James roared with laughter, it could've been inappropriate at that moment, but Sirius gave him a wink and pulled back from Lily's crotch entirely. She should've known two Marauders would team up against her.

Lily had just turned her head to kiss James, their tongues sliding against each other, the familiarity of his kisses was soothing now that she felt Sirius kiss his way up her stomach, briefly paying more attention to her still stiff nipples, before going up her throat and to her chin.

He tilted Lily's head away from James who moved on to Lily's white shoulders, biting down on her fair skin. Sirius wanted to kiss Lily, but she removed her head from his. She had no desire to taste herself.

No words were exchanged but still Sirius figured out that was her issue. He got a hold of James' hand that had been stroking Lily earlier and slowly sucked one of James' digits into his mouth, never once breaking eye contact with Lily.

Her emerald eyes sparkled back at him and she couldn't hide that her hips bucked slightly at the erotic sight. Sirius offered another of James' coated fingers to Lily. She sneaked a peak at James' face to see if he would be disgusted with her.

From his intense gaze on her mouth she could tell he more likely felt the opposite, so she overcame her doubts and attentively licked around his middle finger. It was James' turn to groan, while Sirius smirked at the couple, clearly pleased with himself.

Lily found that she didn't taste bad at all and was cleaning James' hand in earnest now, when James hissed at Sirius "Don't look so smug!"

He let out a bark of laughter "Wouldn't dream of it." he wriggled his eyebrows as two fingers that he had slipped into Lily also wriggled. James panted heavily at the sight and Sirius sounded breathless himself when he said "Damn, she is so ready James!"

He jerked his cock a few times to get it fully erect, but then suddenly "Sirius!" James warned.

Sirius pulled his fingers out of Lily and she whined unhappily, but tried to keep her concentration on James and not on the fact that the two of them had gotten her so horny by now she was bound to dry-hump their legs if they didn't relieve her tension.

"I don't want anyone but me taking Lily." James said honestly and Sirius nodded. Lily shrieked startled when James suddenly turned her around and, by strength only, held her entrance right above his leaking head of his length.

Watching in envy Sirius grasped his cock again, knowing his own hand would not be enough.

James lowered Lily down on his erection and she let out a shuddering sigh as she felt him fill her. He knew what spots to hit and the two began to move in a rhythm they had long ago established between them.

His grey eyes still glued to them Sirius was surprised to see that James held Lily's buttocks open, giving him not only a sight of his penis disappearing into Lily's wetness repeatedly, but also of a smaller, virginal hole.

His cock throbbed and a small spurt of pre-cum leaked onto his hand. Letting go of his cock he used his now free hand to get his fingertips good and wet by dipping them in his own cum and then he carefully wiped it off on Lily's arsehole, making her plenty lubricated.

She was too wrapped up in fucking James with wild abandon to notice much except the wonderful sensations Sirius was causing her until his finger pushed inside of her.

This was the most filled she had ever felt. Her pussy clenched around James' arousal while Sirius prepared her for more to come. James looked up at Lily's face, trying to deduce if she was okay with what he had basically put Sirius up to.

Her expression was so distorted with pleasure that he didn't have a doubt in his mind and so his hips stilled until he sat up, with Lily still entirely wrapped around him, and then he began to thrust into her again. But slower this time, he wanted to last.

"Don't stop Sirius!" Lily encouraged, afraid he would take her and James shifting position like that as a sign to quit what he was doing. Lily definitely didn't want that. If one finger could feel so great, then what was in store for her?

This wasn't Sirius' first anal experience and he took the time to prepare Lily for him while James kept her mind occupied as she changed between biting her nipples and soothing the bites with his tongue.

Lily was getting even more desperate. Both of them were concentrating solely on her and they were doing a great job of it, but none of them were giving her _enough! _She was begging James to take her, and hard!, but he categorically refused and just continued his sweet torture of her straining nipples.

Finally, she could feel Sirius' hot breath on her earlobe, which he briefly took into his mouth, "Are you ready?"

"Uhuh!" Lily whimpered because now James had given her a hard thrust. His mouth was on her throat now and such pleasurable feelings shot through her entire body that the pain from Sirius entering her from behind felt like it only added to the bliss.

As with everything else Sirius took his time with pushing himself all the way into her and for once Lily was grateful for that. She could feel the stinging pain now, no matter how many clever ways of distraction James came up with. One or two tears escaped and rolled down her cheek, but she didn't want Sirius to stop. She didn't want any of them to stop.

Once she had told them that Sirius gave one final push and his cock was buried in her as was James'. The two boys paused for a second to let her adjust. Lily didn't know how that was even possible. When it all felt so good, how could she possibly sit still?

So wrapping one arm behind her around Sirius' neck and the other around James' she began to move her hips, taking James in her, then Sirius and the two let her set the rhythm for a while. It was too clumsy because she was thinking too much about it, and eventually the two took over and settled on something right.

"More … More … you can go harder!" Lily was beyond feeling any shame for begging. One emotion after the next was exploding inside of her and all she could do was try to get _more. _Sirius denied her request, he knew he would hurt her if he took her harder already.

But James was eager to please and happy he could let go completely. His mouth was still latched on to Lily's milky white throat and he knew for sure she would have a love bite there tomorrow. One of Sirius hands were repeatedly pinching Lily's nipple and each time a tremble would go through her and straight into either boys' cocks.

She had lost count of how many times she had already come. It felt like it was all a part of building up for her great finish which was quickly nearing. She was breathless and so sweaty her hair stuck to her back, but she didn't care.

Sirius' free hand came around her waist to rub her clit and when she could tell he was spelling out 'Cum for us' she did as he commanded.

In one way it was like an out of body experience because it was so powerful, but in another way her body was what she was so completely focused on. She clenched and unclenched around James much harder than she had ever tried before and he came in her, crying out so loud it was a miracle no one woke up from it.

But the ultimate crescendo was when she felt her buttocks squeeze around Sirius' cock and he came undone as well, coming so hard he was actually spilling outside of her.

The two were still kissing and rubbing her, the sensations so strong she thought she might actually pass out and she tore away from them both, landing on the floor, fighting for breath.

Still riding out their high James and Sirius, met in one heated kiss while they finished off, their tongues battling for dominance, until both of them had to succumb to their need for air.

It was a long while before either of them could speak or manage to do anything but lie down with heaving chests and sweat dripping off.

James was the first one who collected himself and cast a cleaning spell. He gathered up their clothes, bothering only to put on his boxers before throwing the rest to Sirius and then getting Lily up from the floor and into his arms.

He couldn't manage to speak of what had happened tonight. It was basically tomorrow already so a few hours of sleep first couldn't hurt.

He carried Lily up to his dorm and Sirius followed behind them. James thought all three of them would be asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow, but he was wrong. Lily lay awake for ages.

In the end he woke up to the sounds of running water. Since Lily was missing from his bed he figured she was the one enjoying the luxury of some hot water. At first he was just gonna go back to sleep, but he began to worry when he heard something that sounded much like a deep sob.

"Lily, are you in here?" he whispered when he entered the bathroom and closed to the door behind him. She wasn't even in the shower, she had just let the water run so no one would hear her cry. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had snot dripping from her nose. She looked so far from the sexy goddess she had been earlier, but he loved both sides of her.

"What is wrong Sweetie?" he asked concernedly, afraid him and Sirius had been too rough on her. She sat on the floor so he slid down the wall to sit next to her and put his arm around her, but she quickly shook it off.

"Don't touch me!" she sounded almost hysterical because she was still crying. James felt his heart break.

"I've sinned James. I've sinned so bad, the things I let you do to me." Lily blew her nose and hid her face in her hands.

James was utterly confused; Lily wasn't religious, so why was she so worried? She didn't mean it like that though, he found out when she raised her head and continued.

"I mean what kind of a girlfriend does that? Why did you let me? You're never going to want me anymore now."

James shook his head "Of course I will! Lily you were sexy as hell. And no, I don't think I want a repeat, but I still want you. I love you, and you know that. This doesn't change anything between us."

Lily tried to answer him, but she couldn't form anything coherent.

James tried putting his arm around her again and this time she let him "Lily this isn't an unusual thing. For you and me, yes it was, but it was necessary and right and good. The only thing bad about this, is that you're so upset." He'd whispered it all into her hair, but when he felt her relax against him, he knew she had heard her.

Eventually he brought her back into bed and the two fell asleep.

Later that day Lily was still exhausted, physically and emotionally and she fell asleep with her head resting on James' leg in the common room while they were supposed to have been studying. Peter and Remus assumed she had a hangover from last night, but when Sirius sat in armchair across from James and Lily he knew better.

"You two going to be alright, after …?"

James nodded and ran his fingers through Lily's hair "Yeah. Are we going to be alright, after … ?"

Sirius grinned at him "Yeah, it'll take more than that to make things awkward between us. Actually I think it might have brought us closer together."

**A/N: **So here it is, my first threesome. Only took me about two months. Please review and let me know what you think about it! Thank you.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
